Splash
by EmeraldLily16
Summary: Despite being very handsome and having an attractive body, Gray Fullbuster's relationships with women have always ended in failure until one day after a near drowning experience he meets a beautiful woman with blue hair named Juvia. Though her behavior is strange Gray soon discovers that she is the love of his life but Juvia has a little secret that may stand in the way.
1. Chapter 1

"I won't tell you again Gray! Put your clothes back on!" Silver Fullbuster demanded as he tried to force his son Gray back into his shirt and pants which he had taken off.

"But it's so hot! i can't breathe!" The eight year old boy complained.

"I don't care we're in public! You do not walk around in your boxers especially in front of your mother and other women!" It was a struggle but he finally managed to get the squirming boy back into his pants. "Now why don't you try to catch some fish with your brother?"

"Fine!"

It was summer time and Gray, his parents, and his older brother Lyon were taking a boating trip to Magnolia for some family fun but for Gray it was no fun at all. For one thing he couldn't swim so if he fell off the boat he was a goner and another thing was this boat was so crowed with people that he could hardly breathe. That mixed with the sun's intense heat it was enough to make him suffocate to death so could his father really blame him for stripping down? He went over to the edge of the boat where his ten year old brother Lyon was. He was fishing for something but it definitely wasn't for fish. He was dropping coins and bending over to pick them up so he could sneakingly look under the skirts of the unsuspecting girls standing near his coins.

"Lyon what are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing just checking out the sights." He said peeking under one girl's skirt.

"Lyon don't do that! That's so creepy!"

"Shut up! If Mom sees me doing this she'll kill me."

"Lyon!" Their mother Mika cried when she saw what her oldest son was doing. She sized him by his ear and pulled him away from the girls. "Silver talk to him!"

"What's going on?" Her husband asked.

"Lyon is being a peeping Tom."

"Again? My boys the pervert and the stripper. Oye, where did I go wrong?"

"It's not what you think Dad! I dropped something! I was only picking up my coins I swear!" The boy protested.

"Sure you were. Come here, I'm gonna have a little chat with you." Silver said pulling his son aside.

"Creepy pervert." Gray mumbled.

He turned his gaze back to the sea. When he looked at it, it made him both nervous and fascinated. While on one hand with one slip up the ocean could take him straight to a watery grave but on the other hand the sea was very beautiful and full of different kinds of plants and animals. He wished he knew how to swim then he could see some of the beautiful things underneath the water but he was too afraid of drowning to learn. Then suddenly he saw something, something under the water. At first he thought it might be a fish but it had hair. Fish didn't have hair. When he leaned in closer the thing swimming under water splashed him.

"Hey!" He cried out in annoyance as he rubbed the salt water out of his eyes. He heard a giggle. Fish didn't giggle. When he opened his eyes again he couldn't see whatever was swimming in the sea was gone. His eyes began to scan the water for it but he could see nothing. He didn't know why, in fact he was pretty sure that he had lost his mind at the moment because without thinking he just jumped right into the sea.

"Gray!" Mika screamed horrified when she saw her son's head go under. "Help! He can't swim!"

She, her husband, her older son, and the rest of the people on the boat raced over to the edge to see what was happening. Under water, Gray just kept sinking and sinking until he came face to face with a little girl about seven or eight years old with short blue hair the curled on the ends. She wore no shirt but her breasts hadn't developed yet so there was nothing shameful about her appearance. Around her neck was a gold chain that held that held a gold sand dollar pendent and a white pearl. He smiled at her, she smiled back, he reached out to her and their hands joined. Just then Gray's face started to turn blue due to being without oxygen for too long. The little girl quickly pulled Gray into a kiss, it was his first kiss and it made turn red all over but once her lips left his he found himself able to breathe underwater. He couldn't believe it, he could breathe. He could actually breathe underwater like a fish. He was about to ask her how that was possible when he felt the strong arms of his father grab him and pull him out from the water and place him into the warm arms of his mother who had a towel waiting for him.

"Gray are you alright honey?" His mother asked full of worry.

"I'm fine Mom."

"You're so cold and wet."

"Are you crazy? You know you can't swim! You could've drowned! What were you thinking?" His father scolded.

But Gray wasn't thinking about his near drowning experience. He was thinking about that girl. Who was she? Where did she come from? Was she even real? She looked real and she felt real but still there was still the doubt that she was actually there. As his parents dried him off he looked back to that the girl had poked her head out of the water and was watching him. Tears filled her blue eyes and slid down her cheeks as she watched the boat take her new friend away. Their eyes met and she gave him one last sad look before diving back into the sea, revealing an aquamarine colored fish tail that was unseen by anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Fourteen years later...

Gray Fullbuster had grown into a very handsome twenty-one year old man with messy black hair, cold but charming blue eyes, and an attractive, well built chest which sometimes he would show off too much. He now worked as a manager for Fairy Tail. A pub in Magnolia owned by a very old but kind man named Markov. It had beer, good food, music, and pretty much anything else needed to make a pub fun and enjoyable the only problem was it wasn't as possible as the pub's rival Phantom Lord. Phantom Lord wasn't just a pub it was also a brothel and stripper club and Magnolia had a very large selection of perverted men so you can probably imagine why Phantom Lord was more popular.

"I can't believe it not a single customer." Markov sighed. "Doesn't anyone have any decency or artistic vision anymore?"

"Hate to break it to you Markov." Gray said. "But now a days people are most interested in other things."

"We need something, something new to bring in customers."

"Well I'd be willing to be a male stripper."

"No! We are not going to be like the filth hole! There's more to life than naked women and sex you know. Speaking of which Gray put your clothes back on."

"Ahh! How did that happen?" He gasped when he saw that he was only wearing his boxers. "Sorry. Hey listen I need to turn in now I've got a date."

"Oh know don't tell me you're still dating that harlet? I'm telling you Gray she's not the one for you. She's one of those women who will just drain you dry and leave you to die."

"Hey she's not that bad." He said getting dressed.

"Tell that to the several guys she dumped and left broken."

"I gotta go."

"Alright see you tomorrow."

Gray had recently began dating Phantom Lord's top stripper Briar. She was beautiful, driven, a great dancer, and would show off her body so she seemed perfect for Gray. At six o'clock he went to meet her at a restaurant and waited for her to show up. Three hours passed and she still didn't show, he hoped that she hadn't dumped him because she had been his longest girlfriend ever. You see despite being very handsome and having the body of a Greek God, Gray didn't exactly have the best luck with women. He had dated many women but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't connect with them. He just couldn't fall in love, some said he had a heart of ice and that he could never fall in love with any woman. His relationships usually didn't last longer than a week but he and Seilah had been together for a month and a half despite the fact that he had no chemistry or connection with her either but she hadn't dumped him yet so he figured there must be something there even though she was a shallow, vain, manipulative, and selfish little shrew who liked to use men to her advantage.

At nine o'clock two people who were dinning there took notice of Gray's loneliness. They were two of his friends, Gajeel Redfox a tough big guy who was apart of motorcycle gang and his girlfriend Levy Mcgarden a cute little librarian.

"What's wrong with him?" She wondered.

"Looks like the guy got stood up." Gajeel said.

"Poor Gray."

Finally Briar arrived. There she was, a tall, slender, and extremely attractive young woman with long, straight, white hair and red eyes that could strike fear or lust into the hearts of any man who looked into them. It was no mystery why she was the top stripper at Phantom Lord.

"You're late." Gray said.

"Yeah sorry but I was seeing someone." She said applying lipstick.

"Huh?"

"I said I was seeing someone."

"Seeing someone? As in you were dating them?"

"Not exactly more like spending nights with him."

"Uhhhh...Did I miss something? Cause last I checked you were my girlfriend."

"Yeah about that, look Gray you're a nice guy and you have a great body but...You're not really for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you work for Fairy Tail and we both know what a lousy dump that is. If I'm ever going to get anywhere in the world I need to, let's say upgrade."

"Upgrade."

"Yeah I met this photographer who came into Phantom Lord the other night and he said he'd be willing to get me a modeling gig."

"And you believed him? No offense Briar but I think he's only saying that to get into your skirt."

"Shows what you know and let's be honest there wasn't anything between us."

"You said there was two weeks ago."

"That's because if you dumped me I'd look like a loser so now I'm dumping you. Don't take it too personally Gray, after all I don't love you and I know for sure you don't love me. See you around."

She then waltz out of the restaurant leaving Gray shocked and somewhat hurt by the whole scene which did not go unnoticed by Levy and Gajeel.

"Well there goes ex girlfriend number twelve." Gajeel said.

"Maybe we should talk to him." Levy suggested.

"Oh no not another crusade."

"We're his friends. We're supposed to help him."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Why don't you go talk to Gajeel? Give him some advice."

"Who do I look like? Cupid?"

But after a little more coaxing from Levy, Gajeel agreed to check up on him.

"Hey stripper boy." He said. "You okay? No that I care but my girl is so yeah."

"Gee thanks for the concern." Gray said sarcastically.

"Look don't feel too bad okay? Lots of guys get dumped and I'm sure that this doesn't make you any more of loser than you already are."

SLAP!

"That's not helping!" Levy scolded after hitting him with her purse.

"Ow! What just happened?" He asked dizzy from the hit.

"Gray I just want you to know that you don't deserve her." Levy said helpfully.

"Thanks but she's got a point. We didn't really connect or bond."

"Don't worry Gray there's someone out there for you."

"I don't think so. I mean I've been dumped by twelve girls in my life and they all do it for the same reason. I'm just not the one."

"Don't feel bad lots of men have trouble with women before meeting that special someone. Take Gajeel for example, women used to be afraid of him and he thought he'd never find love but then he walked into my library one day and...Well I wouldn't exactly say it was love at first sight but I felt something. A connection, that somehow we were supposed to be together. Granted it took me three months to talk to him after finding out that he wasn't a criminal but now here we are happy as we can be."

"Yeah when you're not smacking me." He groaned.

"I appreciate the help but I think I wanna be alone right now." Gray said.

"Okay. Feel better Gray."

"Thanks."

Get got up from the table and went over to the pub.

"Oh boy he's going to get drunk." Gajeel realized.

"I'll call his brother." Levy said leaving to find a phone.

Eight hours later Gray woke up lying on the pub floor, half naked, and recovering from the worst hangover of his life.

"Oh Gray not again." His brother Lyon said. "Let me guess another break up?"

"Yep." He slurred sleepily.

"Come on, I gotcha."

He threw Gray over his shoulder and carried him back to his house.

"You're lucky Mom and Dad aren't alive to see you like this." Lyon said.

"Oh shut up. You peek at girls in the bathhouse."

"I am not peeking I am studying the youth and beauty of women for my art."

"You're peeking at them Lyon. You're a pervert, a creepy pervert."

"And you're a drunk stripper. So what did you get dumped for this time?"

"She said she wasn't going anywhere with me and she dumped me for some weird photographer who probably lied about making her a model or something."

"That bitch."

"I don't get it Lyon. Why do girls hate me? I mean is there something wrong with me?"

"Well let's see you're reckless, distant, have a somewhat cold demeanor, and you strip. But most of all you lack any interest in the women you date making a cold man incapable of love."

"Hey! "

"What? You asked."

"It was a rhetorical question you moron. Ugh...But I guess you have a point. I don't know why Lyon but I don't seem to like any woman, maybe I'm just not meant to love anyone. Maybe I'm meant to be alone."

"I wouldn't say that. Gray maybe if you would just lighten up you'd be able to find love."

"I do loosen up and it still doesn't work. Oh screw this!" He put his shirt back on and went outside.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head. Don't wait up."

He walked down to the beach. The sun was shinning very bright today and it made the sea look very beautiful. Now Gray still couldn't swim but he liked looking at the sea so he decided to just stand by the docks and watch the waves crash and then turn to foam. To this day he didn't understand why he was so fascinated by the sea when he couldn't even swim a stroke. It was really ironic actually.

"Hey! Move it!" A voice shouted.

He turned to see a blonde, spikey haired young man and two other men trying to move equipment on to a boat. He recognized him as Laxus Dreyar, Markov's grandson. He would come over to the pub a lot when he was a kid but when he got older he became more interested in becoming a great scientist like his father Ivan Dreyar even though Gray was sure that guy was a sadist.

"What are you doing here Laxus?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was just trying to clear my head. What are you doing? Trying to discover Atlantis?" He joked.

"None of your concern. I'm here on scientific business."

"Really? Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey how's the old geyser?"

"Markov's fine but he misses you. Why don't you stop by and say hello?"

"No way."

"Why?"

"Because he called my dad a madman and said that he belonged in psychiatric ward."

"No offense but I'd say that too if my son tried to combine human D.N.A with a lizard."

"My father is a genius! He's gonna change the world one day and I'm gonna be like him."

"I hope to God not. Otherwise we'll all be turned into toads and snakes."

"Shut up!" Laxus angrily shoved Gray into a nearby motorboat making a splash that briefly scared him.

"Laxus! Are you crazy!" Gray shouted startled.

"Oh don't be a wimp I only pushed you into a boat- ...Wait a minute you still can't swim can you?"

"No I can't."

"Interesting." He said deviously. He then leaned over to the motor of the boat.

"Laxus what are you doing?" Gray getting scared. "Oh no! No! Laxus! Don't you dare!"

He tried to stop him but Laxus punched him back and started the motor which sent the boat off.

"Laxus!"

"Have a nice trip Gray!" He laughed.

"This isn't funny! Laxus I'm gonna get you for this! Just wait til I get back to land!"

Gray didn't know how to stop the motor or steer a boat so he just had the sit there as it carried him out to sea. The motor didn't stop until it broke down and it left him drifting in the middle of the sea.

"Well this sucks." He said. "Damn you Laxus. I swear as soon as I get back to land I'm going to make you pay severely for this!"

He began searching the boat for something useful but all he found was a fishing pole and a hammer. He figured that maybe he could get the motor started back up with the hammer and see if he could someone's attention while it was steering around. He picked up the hammer and began giving the motor a few taps then without warning the motor starting working again and the boat took off at a speed so fast that it knocked Gray right into the water. In a panic he desperately pushed himself up to the water's surface. When he got up there he turned to see the boat was heading straight for him.

"Oh crap!"

THUMP! The boat hit right in his forehead and knocked him out cold. His unconscious body began to sink toward the ocean floor but something caught him. It was a pair of arms which wrapped around his waist and pulled him toward the surface so he could breathe. An hour later as Gray started to come back into consciousness he became aware of three things. One his head hurt like hell, two he was laying down, and he was alive. At least he hoped he was alive, he had been knocked out so maybe he drowned. Then again he was pretty sure you couldn't feel pain if you were dead.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a soft hand gently caressing his face. Was someone there? Did someone save him? Who was it? When he opened his eyes the worst this he saw after they adjusted to the blinding sunlight, were a pair a soft and beautiful grayish blue eyes that held intense worry. As his eyes adjusted more he saw that they belonged to a beautiful woman with long, wavy blue hair, and glistening pale skin that made her look like a porcelain doll. Her upper body wore nothing except a necklace but her long blue hair covered her breasts. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in all of his life.

"You..." He said dizzy. "You saved me."

She smiled and leaned in closer, she gave him an innocent, harmless, peck of a kiss on his lips. Gray responded as if in a dream and began kissing her patiently. He was dazed and confused but chose to act on emotion because he felt instantly drawn to this woman. Like he had seen her before. There was definitely a strong familiarity between him and this woman but he didn't know why. When their lips parted she began to slip away toward the water but he caught her arm.

"Wait." He called softly. "Who are you?"

She didn't answer, she only planted a kiss on his forehead and another on his lips. Then she disappeared beneath the ocean surface leaving Gray to pass out just before he could see her fish tail. Unknown to him he had met this woman before. She was the mermaid who had saved his life fourteen years ago and ever since then she had been very much in love with him though she had convinced herself that she would never see him again until today. Seeing him again now a handsome man, it made her feel like that fate was trying to tell her that they belonged together. So now she was determined to find a way to be with him no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Determined to see him again she went to see the only person she knew who could help her. Porlyuscia the sea hag. An old woman who lived in catacombs that resided somewhere between land and sea. She was old and ugly but she wasn't evil to the contrary she was very wise about the ways of both sea and land life. She was also gifted in the arts of magic, spells, and potions. If anyone could help her be with Gray it was her.

"Excuse me? Miss Porlyuscia?"

"Come in Juvia. I've been expecting you." The pink haired sea hag said.

"I saw him again."

"Who?"

"The boy."

"The one you saved fourteen years ago?"

"Yes that's the one."

"I guess he's not a boy anymore huh?"

"He's so handsome now, he's the most handsome man I've ever seen."

"Juvia he's the only man you've ever met."

"True but we saw each other again, I thought we never would but we did and he kissed me. He kissed me. That must mean he loves me too and if we've seen each other again even after all these years it must mean that fate wants us to be together."

"Juvia I don't think fate is pushing toward him."

"Yes it is, I can feel it. I have to see him again and you're the only one who can help me. Can you?"

"I can do it my child but I fear that this path you take will bring you only sorrow and pain."

"Why?"

"Humans are not like you Juvia. In general they are selfish and dishonest creatures who often place their own needs before others and they fear what they do not understand so they will often respond violently."

"But they are capable of love are they not?"

"Yes they are but they do not love like you do my dear. The love of a human does not always last forever, sometimes humans do not ever fall in love and sometimes they fall in love with one person and later fall for another. There is no promise that this human will remain faithful or if he'll even return your love."

"But is it possible."

"Yes."

"Then I don't care."

"Very well, you shall have your way. I will make you a potion that will allow you to grow legs but only when you are dry once you are wet your tail shall return. Also if you don't return to the sea by the end of the month you will never be able to return home."

"Never?"

"Yes you will never again return to your home beneath the waves. Never again to swim with your fellow mer or play with the dolphins you love so much. Do you understand?"

"I understand." She nodded.

"You love him enough to lose all this? What if he loves you not? Humans are known to be very unfaithful and cruel. What if this human broke your heart? Could you bear it? Could you live with the pain?

She shuddered at that part. Though her heart had never been broken she had seen many women with broken hearts come to sob by the shore so it wasn't an uncommon thing in the human world. But she loved him so much that she would risk anything even her life just to spend one moment with him.

"Yes I am."

"As you wish then." Juvia watched as she mixed several strands of hair, a few drops of blood, some crushed bones, and one tear into a large cauldron. She then poured a small bit of it into a bottle which she handed to Juvia. "You are a beautiful young thing and your voice is sweeter than any that has ever been heard, with your new legs you shall move with such grace and elegance that it will appear as if you are floating. To all who see you they will say you are the most beautiful human being they ever saw so perhaps you have a chance of winning this man's love."

"Thank you." Juvia said.

She swam away from the catacombs and back into the sea. Meanwhile up above her Laxus and his assistants Bickslow and Freed. Laxus was about to go scuba diving and search for new specimen of sea life to study.

"Hey Laxus what are you look for down there? Buried treasure?" Bickslow asked.

"You wanna know what I'm looking for boys? None of your damn business that's what I'm looking for! Get out of my way!"

He then suited up and dove into the water.

"Let's pee down his air holes." Bickslow suggested.

"That is immature, childish, and barbaric and I will not be apart of such foolish act." Freed said disgusted.

"Suit yourself." Bickslow said undoing his pants.

"Ugh...Neanderthal." Freed mumbled.

Underwater Laxus searched everywhere from any kind of new and unusual species of sea life but all he saw was the same things. Same fish, same seaweed, same algae, same dolphins, nothing new. Then he caught sight of Juvia. He couldn't believe his eyes. A real live mermaid. He had to blink twenty times to make sure that he wasn't imagining things.

When he saw she was real he was overwhelmed with excitement. This could be the discovery of a lifetime and impress his father.

"It's a mermaid!" He cried with a snorkel in his mouth. He quickly reached for his camera.

Confused and somewhat frightened by this strange man, Juvia decided to swim away from him as quick as possible.

"Wait!"

But she was already gone. Out of his sight but he had no interest in giving up on his new discovery. He would find that mermaid and he would show her to his father.

When Juvia finally made it to the shore she waited patiently for the sun's heat to dry off her wet body. Once her body was dry she put the bottle to her lips and drank the bitter potion inside. Her fish tail then transformed into a pair of pretty white legs. One problem though, humans liked to hide their bodies with these things called clothes but she didn't have any. She saw a nearby towel that had been left behind by some beach goer so she uesd it to cover her body. Now all needed to do was learn how to walk and search for the man of her dreams.

Speaking of which, Gray was recently recovering from the large bump he had got on his head from the boating accident.

"Do you need some ice?" Lyon asked him.

"No I'm good."

"So see anything interesting during your boat ride?"

"No just water and a near death hallucination."

"Another one? Huh was this one the same as before?"

"Before? What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? Then again you were only eight so I guess you probably wouldn't remember."

"Remember what?"

"Well-"

"Hey Gray!" Makarov called. "Phone for you, it's the police."

"The police?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no are they going to arrest you for public nudity again are they?" Lyon said.

"No! I have been keeping myself well covered in public thank you very much." Gray said. "Maybe they want to arrest you again for sexual harassment."

"I was not harassing that woman!"

"No you were just looking up her skirt."

"No one's under arrest. They just need your help with something." Makarov said handing the phone to Gray.

"Hello?...Yes this is Gray Fullbuster, what can I do for you sarge?...Really?! She's there?!...No way!...Wait a minute is this some kind of joke?...You're serious?...And you sure that she had blue hair? And that it's me she's looking for?...Okay! I'll be right there!"

He hung up and ran straight out of the pub in a hurry much to the confusion of Lyon, Makarov, and anyone else there.

"What's up with him?" Lyon asked. "What did the police say?"

"Well apparently they found some pale naked woman with blue hair who was asking for him." Makarov said.

"Huh...Lucky punk." He mumbled.

Gray rushed over to the police station.

"Excuse me." He said.

"Can I help you?" A man at the desk said.

"Yes you called for me, Gray Fullbuster."

"Oh right she's over there."

He pointed over to a corner in the station where he saw her. The woman who had saved his life and was sure that he had imagined but this was proven false because she was sitting right there wearing only a towel. When she saw him her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Hi." He said trying not to think about her naked body.

"Hello." She said.

"I...I was told that you were looking for me."

"Yes I was and it's so nice to see you again Gray."

"How do you know my name?"

"You dropped your wallet. It had your name and your number in it." She said handing him the sopping wet wallet. "When those men found me and I showed them this they told me that they would be able to find you. I'm so glad that you're alright Gray, I was so worried when you fell off that boat."

"Wait a minute you're the one who saved me?"

"Yes."

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew I wasn't imagining things. Wait a minute if you were so worried about me why did you leave?"

"Oh...Well...Well I...I...When you started waking up I was a little shy about you seeing me because I...I...I didn't have any clothes on but now I do."

"Well actually that's a towel. Here." He took off his shirt exposing his well built and muscular chest that made Juvia's face turn fifty shades of red. "Put this on."

He handed her his shirt. She looked at it with wonder and amazement. Gently and with great care she began to run her fingers over the shirt and feel the fabric. She brought it to her face and inhaled the scent left behind.

"Um...You're supposed to wear it not sniff it." Gray said a little creeped out.

"You're allowing me to wear your clothing?"

"Yeah."

"Oh you're so kind and generous Gray. Letting me where your clothing."

She turned around and slipped on the shirt. His shirt size was very large compared to her so it was like a dress when she wore it.

"Hey Fullbuster! You're not streaking in public again are you?" One policeman asked when he saw Gray shirtless.

"No! For your information I was giving my shirt to Miss...Miss...What's your name?"

"Juvia." She said.

"Juvia so she could cover herself better. So excuse me for trying to be a gentleman!"

"Just keep your pants on kid!"

"Yeah, yeah." He turned back to the blue haired woman wearing his shirt like a dress. "So you're name is Juvia?"

"Yes."

"That's kind of a pretty name is there a last name that goes with that?"

"Uh...It's uh...Lock...Lockser? Yes! Juvia Lockser."

"Well Juvia Lockser where do you live?"

"Far away from here. Somewhere I don't think I can ever going back to."

"What? You mean a different country?"

"Yes, far out over the seas."

"Where's your family?"

"I'm afraid they're no longer apart of this world."

"Oh so your folks are dead too huh? I'm sorry you got any friends?"

"Just the dolphins."

"Dolphins? Okay so um do you have an apartment?"

"What's an apartment?"

"Oh boy, you're definitely not from around here are you? Alright tell you what how about I take you back to my place and I try to help you get through this?"

"Oh Gray you are the very embodiment of compassion."

"Uh thanks. Come on let's go."

She stood up and tried to follow him but she still hadn't gotten used to her legs yet and she ended up falling down.

"What's wrong? Can't you walk?"

"Yes it's just that my legs are a little shaky and numb."

"Alright I gotcha."

He scooped her up making her blush again and carried her back to his apartment where he looked for some clothes for her to wear. He didn't have any clothes for women so he gave her a t-shirt and some pants.

"Sorry, I know they're too big but they're all I have." Gray said.

"They're perfect." She said smiling gratefully. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I hope I'm not imposing."

"Oh it's no problem at all, my apartment is way too big for just me anyway. Now listen I have to get back to work and explain things to my boss but I will be back as soon as I can so just stay here and don't cause any trouble." He said. "If you get bored I've got books so feel free to help yourself to a little reading and please don't let anyone in here unless they're me."

"Okay."

"Good, great, wonderful. See you later and again I will be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be counting the hours my beloved Gray."

"Alright that's a little creepy but okay."

He put on a new shirt and left for the pub. This girl was beyond strange. She didn't know what an apartment was, her only friends were dolphins, and she walked around naked. Though he shouldn't throw stones considering he stripped almost once every few hours. Also he had to admit she was extraordinarily beautiful and her voice was so sweet that it reminded him of bells and her legs were so pale and soft looking. He wondered what they would feel like. He quickly shook the thought from her head and continued on toward the pub.

"We've only known each other for five minutes and already my Darling Gray is being so kind to me. I should reward him for his kindness. But how? Oh I know I shall serve him fresh flounder for dinner tonight."

She went outside, grabbed a bucket she found, and went down to the shore to catch some flounder for Gray. When she was sure no one was looking she went into the sea, turned back into a mermaid, and began her way of fishing. An hour later when Gray came back from work he found Juvia going through his shelves.

"Uh Juvia?"

"Oh Gray you're back!" She chirped joyfully.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a spear or a really sharp stone."

"Why?"

"For your surprise."

"My what?"

"Since you've been so wonderful to me I decided to give you a surprise."

"Uh Juvia I'm not really one for surprises so why don't you just tell me what you have planned?"

"Alright."

She went into another room and came back with a bucket which she held up to him. When he looked into it he was surprised to find a live Flounder swimming around in it.

"Holy mackerel!" He gasped.

"Actually it's flounder but good guess my beloved."

"Juvia why do you have a live flounder in a bucket."

"Well I hear men like to eat so I decided to make you dinner and where I come from Flounder makes a wonderful and delicious meal."

"Oh gee that's really sweet of you but why didn't just get some flounder frozen?"

"Frozen flounder? How could possibly eat it if it's frozen?"

"Well you heat it up in the oven."

"What's an oven?"

"You don't know what an oven is?"

"No."

"Then how do you cook your food?"

"What's cook?"

"Are you telling me that you eat this raw?"

"What other way is there to eat it?"

"What kind of strange and unusual world do you come from?"

"I told you somewhere far over seas."

"I think it's time you and I sat down and had a little talk about some things."

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

"There we go and that's how you cook flounder." Gray said putting a plate with grilled and seasoned flounder in front of Juvia as she sat at the kitchen table. "Don't eat right away it's hot so let it cool."

She did and as she waited for it to cool off she looked at the fish skeptically. She had never seen fish prepared like this. Whenever she was hungry she would just catch a fish, kill it with a stone, scrape off it's scales and fins with a spear or rock with a sharp end, and then just eat it. What Gray did was very different. He killed it and scraped off it's scales and fins like she did but he didn't with some strange sharp blade he called a knife and when he was done he put some yellow substance called butter, lemon juice, and a bunch of spices on the meat. Once that was done she watched him put the meat in a black, hollow, stone circle called a pan and put it on a large strange looking machine called an oven. Gray said it produced heat which you used to cook fish with.

"You can probably eat it now." He told her.

She sniffed it a little. After five more minutes of hesitation she pulled off a piece of the fish meat and popped it into her mouth. It was delicious, much more delicious than how she normally ate fish. Once she swallowed her first bite she began pulling off one piece and putting it in her mouth after another and another. She was halfway done when she noticed Gray was looking at her strangely.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No it's just...You're first woman I've seen eat fish with her bare hands before."

"Doesn't everyone eat with their hands?"

"Um well sort of. There are food you eat with your hands but fish isn't one of them."

"Well if you don't eat fish with your hands what do you eat them with? Your feet?"

"No. Typically you eat them with a knife and fork."

"What's a knife and a fork?"

"You're kidding right?"

"What's kidding?"

Gray face palmed.

"By any chance did you hit your head real hard before coming here?"

"I should say not."

"If you don't mind me asking on did you get here?"

"I was just swimming one day and then I saw you sinking toward the ocean floor. I grabbed you and pulled you out as soon as I could. I was so worried that you had drowned, after I had found some clothes I got up and went to look for you."

"That's it? Just just swam and walked."

"Yes."

"Where- Sniff! Sniff! You smell like fish and salt water. I think before you do anything else you should have a bath."

"Alright."

She got up and walked toward the door.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked.

"To go bathe in a lagoon."

"A lagoon? Haven't you ever heard of a bath tub?"

She just shook her head.

"Alright listen you don't need to go jump into a lagoon or ocean to get clean. You can use my bathroom. That's a room where people bathe and um...Do their business."

"Business."

After he explained the concept of the bathroom and how it worked he went into the bathroom, turned on the facet of the bath tub, made sure that the water was warm enough, and then sent her in with a towel, a bar of soap, a wash cloth, and some shampoo. He then closed the door and left her alone so she could have some privacy. She undressed, got into the tub, and began to bathe herself. She was surprised that the water wasn't cold. It was warm, so warm, she never thought that water could be warm. Nor did she think that a simple hunk of wax called soap and some strange ooze called shampoo could smell just like flowers. Before she dried off she began picking off a few pearls that were studded on to her tail, she figured that they would prove useful during her stay here. While she was bathing herself Gray had decided to call the police and try to figure out where she came from.

"Yes hello has anyone reported a missing woman named Juvia Lockser?" He asked over the phone. "You sure?...Well can you see if there's a record of her anywhere then call me back?...Thanks, goodbye."

He hung up and looked to see Juvia standing in the middle of the room wearing only the bath towel he gave her.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot to give you clothes to sleep in. Wait here."

He gave her some pajamas he had out grown to sleep in.

"So listen you can sleep in my bed okay? I'll sleep on the couch."

"You don't mind?"

"No but a warning for ya I sleep in the nude so be careful if you wake up before I do."

"Alright."

She went into his bedroom and climbed into his bed. It was soft and warm and it smelled like him. She had never been in a more comfortable bed in all her life. So comfortable that she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She woke up early the next morning and got out of bed. Gray was still asleep on the couch and just as he had warned he was naked but his lower area was covered by a blanket. She quietly slipped outside and went down to the beach to watch the sun rise. It was her favorite thing to do in the morning, before she grew legs she would just swim up and sit on top of wet cold rocks to watch the sun now she could sit on top of dry warm sand to watch the sun rise. Once she had seen the golden sun rise completely into the blue sky she decided to head back until she noticed the little town of Magnolia. Curious, she went to investigate.

The town of Magnolia wasn't like anything Juvia had ever seen. There were little shops and stands, large buildings and small ones, libraries, school houses, pubs, restaurants, clubs, and many other exciting things she couldn't wait to explore. The first thing that caught her attention was the window of a dress shop that had several dress on display. They were all so pretty and nice looking. She saw young women come out the shop wearing those dresses and they looked so beautiful in them. She wondered if Gray would notice her better if she wore one of those dresses like those other women.

"Can I help you?" Asked one older woman coming out of the shop.

"I'm sorry." Juvia said stepping away. "Am I trespassing?"

"No. Not at all. Would you like a dress?"

"Yes please."

"Alright then you come with me and I'll see what I can find for you."

When Gray woke up he went to wash his face then to check on Juvia. When he saw that she wasn't in his bedroom and that the door to his apartment was wide open he started to panic.

"Oh great! Where did she go?"

She didn't even know what kidding meant, imagine how much trouble she'd get into. He slipped on a pair of pants, grabbed his jacket, and ran out to look for her.

"Hey buddy." He said stopping one guy. "Have you a woman with blue hair?"

"No sorry."

"Oh crap. Hey you! Lady! Have you seen a woman with blue hair?"

"Do you mean Levy Mcgarden the librarian?"

"No this woman's hair was longer."

"Then no."

"Ugh! Has anyone seen a woman with long blue hair?!"

"I think I saw one go into the dress shop."

"Okay thanks."

He ran into the dress shop and found Juvia standing in front of a mirror, trying on a violet and lavender colored sun dress.

"Oh thank God." Gray sighed in relief when he saw her. "You're still alive."

"Oh good morning Gray I hope you slept well."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I noticed that other women wore these things called dresses and I thought maybe I should wear them."

"Okay you need clothes I understand but next time please tell me when you're leaving the apartment."

"Excuse me young man." The woman running the shop said. "Are you her boyfriend?"

"No. No I'm just someone helping her out."

"Well perhaps you could help me with something. You see she wanted to pay for her dresses with this." In her hand was a white pearl.

"Whoa is that real?"

"I think so and while I appreciate the thought simple sundresses aren't that expensive."

"Don't worry I got it." He pulled out his wallet and paid for the dresses Juvia had picked out.

"Thank you sir and by the way may I suggest taking her out to buy underwear. I gave her some complimentary bra and panties but it's just one pair."

"Alright thanks." He said slightly blushing.

"Look at me Gray, don't I look pretty." Juvia said spinning around in her dress.

"Uh yeah you look great I...Oh crap I'm late for work! Oh man Gramps is gonna fire me big time."

"Who's Gramps?" She asked.

"My boss uh...Juvia I need you to go back to the apartment while I go to work."

"Again? Can I come?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You'll only get into trouble."

"No I won't. Please let me go."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Alright but stay close, don't get into trouble, and please don't wander off."

"Whatever you wish my darling."

So the two of them walked down to the pub. On their way there several men started take notice of the extraordinarily beautiful woman walking with him.

"Hey who's the new girl with Gray?"

"I don't know but she's hot."

"Hey sweetheart over here." They called while whistling at her.

"Hey back off you jerks!" Gray demanded threatening a fist as he gently gripped Juvia's arm protectively. "Beat it!"

The men knew better than to make Gray angry so they ran off. Juvia felt her heart flutter at Gray's bold protectiveness. When they arrived at the pub Gray introduced her as a lost and confused friend of his he was helping out until he found out where she came from.

"She sure is cute." Makarov said when he saw her. "Can I get you anything young lady? On the house?"

"No thank you I just came to watch Gray work."

"You sure you don't mind her being here Gramps?" Gray asked.

"Not at all as long as she doesn't distract you from work."

"Okay thanks."

Gray started serving drinks to the customers along with his co worker Cana. Not many customers came in and the ones who did just stood around and drank a little. Makarov had some music put on hoping to get their attention but they continued to look bored out of their minds. Juvia on the other hand was amazed by the music she had never heard before, it was celtic music that sounded like magic to her and she found herself unable to resist dancing to it. She got up from her chair and walked to the middle of the pub where she decided to put her dancing skills to the test. She raised her lovely white arms, stood on the tips of her toes, and glided over the floor, and danced as no one yet had been able to dance. At each moment her beauty became more revealed, and her expressive eyes appealed more directly to the heart. Every one who watched her was enchanted, especially Gray.

People in town who passed the pub got a glimpse of her dancing and once they saw her dancing they couldn't resist coming in to watch her. Soon Fairy Tail was full of customers who were beguiled by Juvia's delicate and elegant movement. She danced as if she was gliding on air, her feet looked like they were hardly touching the floor. They had never seen anyone dance more beautifully in all their lives. When she finished her dance they all applauded her which made her blush and feel flustered as she wasn't expecting anyone to watch her.

"You're a pretty good dancer." Cana commented as she took a sip of some wine. "Ever thought of making a job out of it?"

"No."

"Well you should."

"Where would I do it?"

"You can do it here if you'd like." Makarov said. "This is the most of customers I've gotten in a long time, if you were to work here as a dancer my pub would be popular again and I would pay you a handsome amount of money."

"Will I get to work with Gray?"

"Sure."

"Wonderful! I'll do it."

"Oh boy." Gray sighed.

Though he was grateful that she had a job that paid well because that meant eventually she would move out of his apartment and afford her own place.

"Did you like my dancing Gray?" She asked him.

"Yes you were very good." He admitted. "And it looks like Gramps will be getting more customers with you working for him."

"I don't just dance, I sing too."

"Well you should talk to Gramps about trying that out. Is that why you came here? To get a job at Fairy Tail?"

"No I came to see you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because...I was worried about you."

"Look I thank you for the concern but you really shouldn't worry about me. You should try to find your own place."

"Do you not want me around you?"

"No. No it's not that it's just...A guy and a girl sharing an apartment someone might get the wrong idea."

"I don't understand."

"Nothing let's just head back it's getting late."

Later that night around twelve Juvia noticed that she wasn't getting very dry so she decided to run herself a salt water bath. She quietly went into the bathroom with a comb and salt capsicle, locked the door, filled the tub with warm water which she mixed with salt, then began soaking in it while combing her long hair.

The sound of running water woke Gray up and he followed it to the bathroom door. It was locked and the door to his bedroom was open so he figured Juvia was in there. He knocked on the door.

"Juvia?"

"Gray?!" She gasped.

"Yeah what are you doing?"

"Taking a bath."

"Oh really? Can I come in?" He joked.

"No!" She screamed taking him seriously. In a hurry she pulled herself out of the tub and fell on to the floor creating a loud thud which worried Gary.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Ouch! Oh that hurt!" she cried.

"Juvia are you alright?"

"Everything's fine!" She said drying herself off.

"Enough is enough Juvia! Something is wrong!"

"Gray I'm fine really just a little hungry! Could you get me something to eat? Oh dear!"

"Alright Juvia this is getting scary! You either open up this door or I'm gonna break it down!"

"No Gray please!" She begged desperately trying to get dry.

"Alright that's it!"

"Gray no! No!"

Gray used his strength to force his body against the door until it came open to show Juvia on the floor, wrapped in a towel, with legs.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said. "I...I...I just fell over that's all."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Why wouldn't you let me in?"

"Because I was naked dear."

"Oh! Right!" He said blushing and feeling embarrassed. "Of course! Now I feel pretty stupid, I guess you probably think I'm a pervert huh?"

"No you were just worried about me that's all."

"Right I was just worried."

"I'll just go back to bed then huh?"

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Goodnight Gray."

"Goodnight Juvia."


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the sea Laxus had been searching for Juvia underwater for three days but he found no trace of her anywhere so him searching there was pretty useless.

"Laxus not to be rude but you've been at this for three days." Freed said. "What on earth are you looking for?"

"Again none of your damn business! And where the hell is Bickslow?"

"Over here boss!" He said reading the paper. "Check it out your grandpa's tavern has become popular again."

"The old joint? You gotta be kidding me."

"See for yourself. He's got this new dancing girl preforming there and she is a babe."

"Let me see that." Laxus snatched the newspaper from Bickslow and read the head line. FAIRY TAIL'S COME BACK! READ ALL ABOUT IT! THIS OLD FASHIONED PUB BRINGS BACK CUSTOMER THROUGH ONE INCREDIBLE PERFORMER. Laxus read the article of the pub's popularity and about it's new dancer. When he saw a picture of Juvia in the paper he recognized her as the mermaid.

"That's her!" He cried.

"Who?" Freed said.

"What I've been searching for these past few days."

"You've been looking for a dancing girl?"

"No! I- Just take me back to the shore!"

Once they reached land Laxus planned to go to the pub and get that mermaid. Speaking of which Juvia was having a wonderful time living in the human world with Gray. The two of them were always together and he was always so nice to her, it made her heart so happy. Also she enjoyed dancing at Fairy Tail but tonight instead of dancing she decided that she wanted to impress everyone with her voice by singing.

"I'm telling you Gray if it hadn't been for you Fairy Tail might've gone out of business." Cana told him that night. "Thanks to your girlfriend business is booming."

"She's not my girlfriend." Gray denied.

"She's not? Are you sure? Because you two are always together."

"That's just because I'm helping her out. I'm pretty much the only friend she has around here."

"And now ladies and gentlemen." Makarov anmounced. "Choosing to sing this time instead of dance, Miss Juvia Lockser."

The audience of customers gave a soft clap for her as she approached the stage. She took a deep breath then began to sing vocally in a voice as pure, sweet, and beautiful as heavenly chimes. All became quiet and still as they listened to her singing. Gray found himself completely entranced by her voice, he couldn't imagine a sound more beautiful. This woman had a voice, movement, and beauty that was equal to that of an angel and with all three of those lovely qualities she had won the hearts of everyone in the pub. When she finished singing the crowd cheered and applauded her wildly. She then walked off the stage and sat at a table while everyone went back to eating, drinking, and talking but Gray just stood there gazing at Juvia still mesmerized by the shock of her beautiful voice.

"Gray? Gray? Hello? Earth to Gray?" Cana said noticing his unchanging expression. "Gray?!"

"Huh? What? What happened?" He said coming back to his senses.

"Why don't you stop staring and go talk to her?"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

But he found himself sitting down next to her anyway.

"Did you like my singing Gray?" She asked him.

"Yes I did, you have a pretty voice."

She blushed and smiled with her eyes giving off a shy twinkle. Gray didn't know why but he had the strangest feeling that he and this woman had met before, a long time ago. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well hello."

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of his brother Lyon.

"And who is this vision?" Lyon asked smiling at Juvia.

"Her name is Juvia. Juvia this is my brother Lyon." Gray introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Same to you my proud beauty."

His hand made it's way toward her waste only to be caught by Gray.

"Don't even think about it." Gray said gripping his brother's arm tightly.

"Hello Gray I heard you were fooling around with a new girl and for the record I'm quite disgusted."

"Hey moron I'm not fooling around with anyone!" Gray said. "She's just a girl I'm helping. She's lost and doesn't have a place to stay."

"She can stay with me."

"No!" Gray glanced over at the clock. "Well look at that my shift is over so we better get going."

He took Juvia's hand and hurried her out of the pub. It was busy traffic that night so Gray decieded to take a short cut through the woods but on their way back to his apartment they heard thunder clap. A storm was brewing and it made Juvia very nervous. If it started raining and she got wet then her secret would be revealed.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked when he noticed her tensing up.

"Can we please get inside." She asked him.

"Sure my apartment just a couple more blocks away."

"No I need to get inside now."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later, just now."

Normally he would've refused but she looked so nervous and scared that he couldn't just ignore her request. So he took her over to the nearest shelter they could find which was a nearby cabin. The door wasn't locked so they were able to get inside but it was very cold. Luckily they found a fireplace and some matches.

"You wait here, I'm gonna go get some wood to start a fire." He told her.

He left the cabin and managed to gather some logs. Once he had enough he ran back, he was halfway back when it started pouring down rain. He managed to get back inside before the wood was too wet to use but Gray was dripping wet.

"Gray are you alright?" Juvia asked him.

"I'm fine just wet."

"You can use my sweater to dry off."

"That's okay, a little rain never hurt anyone. Stand back."

He put all the wood together in the fire place, lit a match, then threw it into the wood. A warm fire quickly grew from the match's tiny flame. Together they sat by the fire place and felt it's warm glow, Gray was dried off in no time as for Juvia her eyes grew with amazement, she had never seen anything like fire before. Blinded by curiosity and wonder, her hand went to touch the flames. But before an ember could even touch her finger Gray's hand caught her by the wrist and pulled her hand away.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. "Are you trying to hurt yourself?"

"No I just wanted to touch it."

"Why? Don't you know fire will burn you?"

"It will?"

"Yes!"

"I didn't know, we don't have fire where I'm from."

"No fire? Just where in the world are you from?"

"It's hard to say."

Thunder clapped again and lighting struck, startling Juvia into clinging to Gray's arm.

"Is that why you wanted to get inside so bad? Because you're scared of the storm?"

"Ye...Yes."

He gently put his hand over hers then used his other one to hold her close.

"You don't have to be scared." He assured her. "I promise I won't let anyone or anything hurt you."

He spoke to her and held her so gentle like and she looked so beautiful with the fire's glow glistening on to her body. Their eyes met and they found each other leaning in. His hand went from her body to her cheek to gently brush back her hair. Blush went to her cheeks and she gripped his shoulder. At last their lips joined together in a passionate kiss. Their kiss would have lasted so much longer if the clap of Thunder hadn't startled them into parting.

"Sorry...I didn't...I mean." Juvia stuttered. "I shouldn't have-"

But her nervous stuttering became quiet when his lips brushed against hers again. They both felt like their hearts were going to pop right out of their chests and Gray found himself feeling a little scared but also in longing. Longing to kiss her, kiss her a hundred times. He had kissed girls plenty of times but this one was different. It was so familiar, had she kissed him before and if so why couldn't he remember? But that thought was pushed out of her mind when Juvia's arms went around his neck. They continued kissing each other patiently until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

After that Gray and Juvia began a romantic relationship and it was a relationship that was better than any Gray had ever had. He actual connected with Juvia and felt like she really cared for him and understood him. She made him happy, so happy that soon he couldn't contain his joy. One day the people of Magnolia were in shock when they saw Gray Fullbuster happy, cheerful, and smiling.

"Morning everybody, beautiful day huh?" He said cheerfully. "Morning Gajeel, Levy how are you?"

"We're fine." Gajeel said feeling confused. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine! I'm just happy! See you all later."

Gajeel and Levy looked at each other unsure if Gray was right in the head. For all the years they had known him, they had never once seen him happy. It wasn't that they wanted to see him upset they were just used to it.

"Well someone's in a good mood." Levy observed.

"Yeah but it's weird Gray is never happy." Gajeel said.

"Something good must have really happened to him."

"Maybe or maybe that's not really Gray. Maybe he's been abducted by aliens and replaced by a look alike who's always happy!"

"You watched invasion of the body snatchers after drinking again didn't you? I told you to stop watching those sci-fi movies when you're drunk they mess with your head."

All day Gray was as happy as he could be which didn't go unnoticed by his co workers or his brother.

"Gray?"

"Hey Lyon how's my big brother huh?"

"I'm...Fine but I'm not sure about you."

"Come on Lyon dance with me bro."

"Gray are you drunk?"

"No. Can't a guy be happy?"

"Yes but the last time I saw you this happy was when you were nine and you laughed at me because I kept falling on my butt while we were ice skating."

"Oh...Yeah that was pretty funny."

"Uh-huh so listen I met this girl name Meredy and she has a sister so I thought maybe we could double date."

"No can do I've already got a date tonight with Juvia."

"You're dating her? I thought she was just a friend you were helping out."

"Well she started out that way and then one thing led to another anyway don't call me tonight because I've made plans."

That evening Gray took Juvia out to dinner and later they went for a walk on the beach. Gray didn't want to go but Juvia loved the sea so he decided to ignore his fear of the water for her sake.

"You sure do love the sea don't ya?" He said as he watched her gaze at the waves crashing against the shore.

"I do." She said. "Do you like the sea?"

"No...Not really."

"Why?"

"Because I can't swim and I had an accident once."

"What happened?"

"When I was eight years old I was on a boat with my family and I don't know why but for some reason I jumped in."

"I remember that."

"What?"

"I mean I understand. Anyway we're you hurt?"

"No but while I was under there I could've sworn that a little girl was with me."

"Really?" Juvia said as she thought back to that day.

The day she bravely swam up to the surface as a merchild to see what humans looked like for the first time. It was the boat that got her attention and she knew boats always carried humans and she had always wanted to see what they looked like up close. She made sure to keep out of sight because from what she heard from stories humans didn't react well to seeing merpeople.

She found them to be very loud and somewhat annyoing at first and planned to leave until she realized that she caught the attention of one human. He was smaller than all of them and she could tell that he was male but he was the most handsome creature she had ever seen. She was conflicted over weather she should let him see her or not.

Before she knew it he had jumped into the sea giving her the idea that he wanted to come play with her. She took his hands and smiled at him and when smiled back in that moment it was love at first sight for her. She was so sad when Gray's parents took him away and had been unable to stop thinking about him ever since.

"Did you like her?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "It was just a near death hallucination."

His eyes spotted the necklace she wore and it teased his memory of that day. He swore that it was only his imagination but he felt like he had seen that necklace before.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her.

"My parents gave it to me. Do you like it?"

"Yeah but you know it looks an awful lot like...And you look an awful lot like..."

"Like who?"

"You look...No way. It's not possible."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. It's stupid."

They went back into town where some live musicains were performing in the square. Juvia took Gray's hands and pulled him with her into the center of the square.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I want you to dance with me." She giggled.

"No way! I don't dance!"

But she had no intention of letting him go and eventually he gave in and decided to dance with her excitedly. The two smiled and laughed having a wonderful time that evening. It was the most fun they ever had. When it got very dark they went back to his apartment.

"You're a very good dancer." He told her.

"Thank you." She said.

"So um...I've been talking to the authorities these past few weeks and they've been having trouble finding out where you're from. They said it would help if you could tell them the name of where you used to live."

"Why? Do you want me to go back?"

"Well don't you want to go back? You've been away from your home for a long time."

"No I want to stay here with you. At least until the month is over then I have to leave."

"Okay but are you sure you want to stay with me?"

"Yes the whole reason I came here was to find you."

"Oh...So are you saying you want to live with me?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I might be crazy for saying this but yes."

"Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Huh?"

"I said do you love me?"

"I...I don't know...I mean...We've been dating for a while now but I mean...Do you love me?"

"Yes. I have loved you since we first met. You may not believe me but it's true. I love you Gray."

Gray smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. Their kiss soon became passionate and intimate. Gray asked her if she wanted to go further and once she assured him that she was ready they disregarded their clothing and spent the whole night kissing and caressing each other while making love. When they were finished they fell asleep in each other's arms feeling complete bliss.

...

"Laxus you're insane."

Laxus had gone to see his father Ivan a government scientist and told him that he had found a mermaid but as you probably expected he didn't believe him.

"I'm not crazy Dad!" Laxus said.

"I saw her! She's real! And she's here in Magnolia!" He held up the newspaper with the picture of Juvia dancing at the Fairy Tail pub.

"Uh-huh well answer me this son if she's a mermaid then why does she have legs?"

"She has legs out of the water, she has fins in the water."

"Laxus right now I am on the verge of trying to discover something that is incredible actually exists! I ask you my son to help me find that and instead you bring me this nonsense?! I'm out of here!"

"Dad wait! You have to listen to me!"

"You want me to listen to you?! Get some proof! I swear you're becoming more and more like your crazy grandfather."

Laxus was very disappointed. He had been hoping that once he brought this information to his father he would be proud of him but it would seem that if he wanted his father's approval he was going to have to find proof.

The next day Laxus waited outside of the pub with two buckets full of water and a camera. His plan was to throw the water on to Juvia which would cause her legs to change into a tail, he would take pictures, and then have proof. This was going to be the science discovery of a lifetime.

Looking through the window he saw a young woman with blue hair coming toward the door. As soon as he saw her foot step outside he threw the water from the buckets on to her. She let out a scream as the cold water splashed her and the camera light started flashing her. Unfortunately for Laxus it wasn't Juvia. It was Levy.

"What is the matter with you?!" She screamed.

"I'm... I'm so sorry." He said quickly realizing his mistake.

"This dress was new! Oh! Oh! It's ruined!"

"What's going on out here?!" Gajeel shouted after hearing his girlfriend scream. When he saw that Levy dripping wet and Laxus holding two empty buckets and a camera he became very angry. "Levy what happened?"

"This jerk threw water on me and runied my dress! I've been saving up for weeks to buy this!"

Gajeel glared at Laxus angrily.

"Oh my." Laxus said nervously. "Uh...I can explain."

And those were the last words he said before entering a world of darkness and pain.


	7. Chapter 7

As Fairy Tail became more and more popular, their rival Phantom Lord started to become less popular. Customers barely came by and profits were dropping like flies. The owner Jose Porla was seething with rage over the whole ordeal.

"How is he doing it?!" Jose shouted to his employees angrily. "How is that old coot Makarov and his old fashioned business popular again?!"

"Well sir." His employee Sol said. "It would seem that Makarov's employee Gray and this new employee he's hired are really bringing in customers."

"What employee?"

"I don't know sir."

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?! Aren't you supposed to be keeping tabs on that pub?! Spying on them?!"

"I didn't think it was worth spying on for now."

"Morons! I'm surrounded by morons!" He shouted to the top of his lungs. He then turned to his other employee Briar. "Briar this employee Gray that Fairy Tail has, you used to date him right?"

"Yeah but I dumped him."

"You think that he would be willing to take you back."

"Duh! He worships the ground I walk on."

"Get together with him and see if you can figure out what's made Fairy Tail so popular."

"Not a problem."

"You sure about that Briar?" Jerome another employee asked. "Because I hear he's dating this new girl who has him wrapped around her little finger. He might be over you."

"Gray? Over me? Ha! He is just putty in my hands, trust me once he hears that I want him back he'll jump at the opportunity."

Speaking of Gray, at the moment he was at the department store buying something very special for Juvia. He had just made the purchase when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi Gray it's me Briar."

"Briar? What are you doing calling me?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Meet me for lunch why don't you?"

"Uh... I don't know. I mean I guess I could."

"Great, I'll see you at noon."

Fx

Normally Gray would have said no because now he spent his lunches either with Juvia or Lyon but Juvia had gone swimming and Lyon was on a date so he decided to see what this was all about.

At noon he went to meet Briar at a local restaurant. She was wearing her best make up and her most revealing and provocative outfit. Clearly she was planning to seduce him but Gray was nothing if not loyal.

"Hello Gray. It's so nice to see you." She greeted. "I've missed you."

"Have you now?"

"Yes especially since you've been so busy with that pub of yours. Fairy Tail sure has gotten a lot more popular lately."

"Yes it has."

"Unfortunately though it's threatening to put Phantom Lord out of business."

"Maybe it needs new material."

"It does but we don't really know what kind of new material we need. What exactly is your secret over there? Is it this new employee I'm hearing about? What's he doing that's getting everyone's attention?"

"Well actually it's a she."

"She?"

"Yes and she's a very beautiful woman and you know what she does? She sings and dances better than anyone I know."

"Oh come on, when it comes to dancing she can't be as good as me."

"As a matter of fact she's better and she doesn't have to take her clothes off to get customers."

Briar could sense the disdain in his voice.

"You know Jerome told me the stupidest thing. He told me that you have this new girl in your life and that you probably wouldn't take me back."

"It's not that stupid Briar. In fact it's kinda true."

"What?"

"It just so happens that I'm in a relationship with this new singer and dancer at the pub."

"And you're choosing her over me?"

"Pretty much."

"But what's so special about her?"

"Hmm let's see." He started listing things on his fingers. "Big time beautiful, sweet, kind, outgoing, sings like an angel, and oh yeah she doesn't dump me for some perverted photographer."

"Oh so this is just about you getting back at me, is that it?"

"No it's not. Briar you said so yourself, we never connected, we were never close, we never had anything."

"Oh what and you actually have something with her."

"Yes I do. I have something with her that I could never have with anyone else. Now if you'll excuse me I need to meet up with her to discuss work."

"Gray you can't just reject me! No man has ever rejected me!"

"Looks like I'm the first."

He stood up from the table and went out the restaurant door, leaving her in utter shock.

"Want some ice for that burn?" Jerome asked.

"He rejected me? He actually rejected me! And it was for some other woman! How can he do that?! I am his perfect woman!"

"Have you seen his new girlfriend?"

"She's not that good looking."

"Are you kidding? She's a goddess!" Jerome opened up the newspaper and looked at a page that contained a photograph of Juvia. "Hubba, hubba. Oh Gray you lucky dog!"

"Give me that!"

She snatched the newspaper from Jerome and looked at the photograph. She then tore the entire newspaper to shreds in jealous rage.

"You know jealousy is a very ugly thing." Jerome told her.

"Shut up!" She screeched.

Meanwhile Juvia had just gotten back from her swim. Trying to find a place to dry off without being seen was such a chore and hiding her fish tail from Gray was even harder. She hated lying to the man she loved but she was afraid that once he knew the truth about who and what she really was then he would either be frightened by her or disgusted by her.

As she walked back to Gray's apartment she heard someone calling her from the ocean. Poking it's head out from the ocean surface was a young dolphin. This dolphin in particular happened to be a very dear friend of Juvia's and she would swim and play with him all the time. Being a mermaid she could understand and speak the language of dolphins very well. Dolphins and every other creature of the sea.

"Hello." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you Juvia." He said. "I miss you and so do all the other creatures down here."

"I know, I miss you all too."

"Are you happy here Juvia?"

"Yes I am but it's really nice seeing you again."

"I have a message for you from Porlyusica the sea hag."

"What is it?"

"She says that the month is almost at an end and that your time in the human world is almost up. You must return to the sea before the next week is over or you will never be able to come back to the sea again."

"So soon? Oh I wish that it could be longer."

"You don't have to come back now, you have until the end of next week."

"Alright. Can you ask her when I can go back to the human world?"

"Porlyusica thought you would ask that so she told me to inform you that if you choose to return to the ocean then you can never go back to the human world."

"What?"

"She says that the next time you touch sea water before the week ends you'll lose the ability to grow legs forever."

"But I'll never see Gray again. Can't there be some way I can stay with him?"

"She says that if you avoid touching sea water next week then you'll have your legs for the rest of your life but you can never become a mermaid again."

"So I won't ever be able to go home? Isn't there any way I can go home and be able to go back to Gray?"

"No."

"Oh dear."

"Juvia you wouldn't really choose to stay here forever would you? Porlyusica said that you wouldn't just lose your tail, you would also lose your ability to talk to me and everyone else down here. We wouldn't be able to understand each other anymore. You don't want that do you?"

"Of course not. I would hate to abandon my home in the sea but I love Gray. How can I just leave him forever?"

"Why can't you just come back to the sea and be with us again?"

"Because life isn't that simple when you're in love."

Juvia hugged the little dolphin while trying to take in the news she had just been given.

How could she choose between her home in the sea and her true love Gray?


End file.
